My Real Kokoro no Tamago
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Nagihiko's had told the truth to Amu about him being Nadeshiko. But he hasn't told her his true feelings. Will he get the chance? Or will he be going back to Europe? R&R One Shot NagixAmu


I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters. The owner of this manga and anime is Peach Pit. I know it may not be all that great anyways I'll shut up now.

_**My Real Kokoro no Tamago:**_

Nagihiko had finally told Amu the truth about him being Nadeshiko. But he never told her the truth about how he felt about her. You could say that another Kokoro no Tamago was in his heart. This wasn't like the others. This was a special one.

"..." Nagihiko said as he gave a small sigh. His Shugo Chara's were floating next to him.

"Nagi?" Rhythm said.

"Nagihiko?" Temari said. Nagihiko heard them, looking at them.

"Hmmm?" Nagihiko replied. The two continued to look at him.

"Nagi something wrong?" Rhythm asked. Nagihiko didn't reply quickly. Temari some how figured that it had something to do with Amu. She knew that he had strong feelings for her. Nagihiko slowly shook his head.

"Nothings wrong..." Nagihiko replied. Temari whispered something to Rhythm. He looked at her and understood the situation. They looked at him.

"Okay." They replied. Nagihiko slowly got up. Right now he wanted some time alone to think. He didn't have to worry about the batsu tama.

"I'm going to go walk." Nagihiko said as he made his way towards the door.

"Do..." Rhythm was stopped as Temari shook her head. She knew that Nagihiko wanted this time to think. While the two stayed in his room Nagihiko was down the hall when he stopped. His mother was talking to someone.

"I believe it's time for him to return to Europe to start his studying again." Nagihiko's mother said.

"But couldn't you wait for another month?" The female voice said.

"If we wait that long it'll be that much harder for him to catch up." Nagihiko's mother said.

"..." Nagihiko said as he continued to listen.

"Then when are you planning to go back?" The female voice asked.

"A week from now." Nagihiko's mother replied.

"Does he know?" The female voice asked. Nagihiko's look had changed. He had a week before he leaves Japan again. He had to tell Amu his feelings to her, or he won't get another chance. Nagihiko quickly left not wanting his mother to find him standing there in the hall. He quickly walked out of the house and made his way to the temple he always went to. During his walk to the temple he started thinking.

"...Maybe...I should see Amu...Or should I ask her to come over?" Nagihiko said to himself. Nagihiko didn't notice that he had made it to the temple.

"..." Nagihiko looked at the entrance of the temple, slowly walked through the gate. He continued to walk until he reached a bench. He sat down and looked up at the sky.

"..." Nagihiko said as he continued to look at the sky. He had to tell Amu before his time is up and have to leave. Nagihiko gave a small sigh as she closed his eyes.

"Nagihiko!" A girl's voice said. Nagihiko's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice. He quickly opened his eyes and looked towards the voice.

"Amu-chan..." Nagihiko said under his breath. Amu was walking towards him with a slight shy look on her face. Her Shugo Chara near by, Nagihiko slowly got up. Amu had reached Nagihiko.

"Amu-chan...What brings you here?" Nagihiko asked with a slight smile on his face. He could see that Amu hadn't recovered from being told the truth that Nadeshiko was him.

"I...Wanted to talk to you..." Amu replied looking towards the side. Ran, Miki, and Su looked at Amu for a moment and then looked at Nagihiko and noticed that Temari, and Rhythm weren't with him. Nagihiko gave a few blinks.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Nagihiko asked. Amu slowly nodded her head.

"Yes..." Amu replied. Nagihiko now has the chance to tell her but some how he wasn't sure if he could tell her.

"Why don't you tell me while we walk?" Nagihiko replied. Amu looked towards him and nodded her head.

"Alright." Amu said. The two started walking.

"Nagihiko..." Amu said after a while of silence.

"Nani?" Nagihiko replied as she looked at her.

"Why...Did you waited to tell me the truth?" Amu said a bit sadly. Nagihiko's look saddened as she looked towards the side.

"...I was afraid of many things. All my life I had to act a part. Something I can only do for so long. If you knew the truth then...I was afraid of how you'd think of me." Nagihiko replied. Amu slightly looked at him.

"..." Amu wasn't sure what to say. She'd probably would have thought differently about him. She was hurt though.

"I know that keeping it from you was wrong and I couldn't find the courage to tell you. There's also one more thing I've been keeping from you." Nagihiko stopped and looked at Amu. Amu looked at him with a slight surprised look.

"What! What do you mean that you're hiding something from me?" Amu said with a mixed tone of voice. Nagihiko could tell she was surprised and angry. He closed his eyes for a moment. He then slowly opened his eyes. He took her hand into his. Amu blushed bright red.

"...Amu-chan listen to me carefully..." Nagihiko said Amu slowly nodded her had as she looked at him. Nagihiko tried to get his words together.

"...For a while...I had a really strong feeling towards you...But I wasn't sure how to tell you. I know that..." Nagihiko was stopped as she looked at Amu.

"...You don't have to say anything...I know you supported me but...I think..." Amu's gaze slightly fell her face bright red. Nagihiko gave a small smile. He got closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nagihiko..." Amu said as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad that I was about to tell you how I feel towards you. That you seem to have the same feeling towards me." Nagihiko said. Amu blushed even more. Ran, Miki, and Su watched with a smile.

"I'm glad that you told me Nagihiko." Amu said. Nagihiko lean towards Amu and kissed her gently on the kip. Amu became even redder. Miki, Ran, and Su watched with slight opened mouths. Amu wasn't sure what to do she didn't pull away from him. She got closer to him. She didn't want this moment to disappear. She wanted it to last. Then two stayed like that for a while. Nagihiko slowly pulled away. Amu looked at him.

"Amu-chan there's one more thing I need to tell you." Nagihiko said.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"Will you wait for me?" Nagihiko asked. Amu slight looked at him with a confused look. Then she pieced the pieces together.

"You're leaving again?" Amu asked. Nagihiko could see the sad look in her eyes. It hurt him to see her like that. He slowly nodded his head.

"I am...I heard my mother talking about it...I wanted to tell you my feeling before I left. Now that I have I want you to wait for me." Nagihiko said. Amu's gaze slowly looked down. Nagihiko slowly brought his hand under her chin and brought her chin up. Their eyes met.

"I promise to come back to you." Nagihiko said.

"You promise?" Amu asked.

"I promise I won't lie to the one I love." Nagihiko replied. Amu blushed once again. Nagihiko smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do come back." Amu said. Nagihiko nodded his head He slowly pulled away from her.

"I will." Nagihiko replied. Nagihiko took Amu's hand into his as he took her deeper into the temple as they made a wish.

**The End**


End file.
